Richard the Magnificent
Richard T. Moneyman a.k.a. Richard the Magnificent a.k.a Big Dick is a half-elf sorcerer traveling across Naivara. Early Life Richard was born "Rikard" 58 years ago to human barbarian Thrag the Undying and elf fighter Almithara WindWhisper, far across the sea to south-west in the Blue Horizon, on Golden Monkey Island. Thrag was the chieftain of the Golden Monkey Tribe and had earned his title "the Undying" through great action in service of the tribe, as had all its titled heroes. From a young age Rikard showed an aptitude for the mystic arts, frequently lighting things on fire that he did not mean to, a character flaw he retains to this day. Rikard's growing talent with magic caused strain on his relationship with his close-combat focused parents, especially his father. At the age of 10, Rikard decided to run away from home, stowing away on one of the merchant ships that would visit the island on rare occasions. Upon discovery, the crew had planned to dump Rikard on the next island they found, but Elijah, the ship’s dwarven rabbi, intervened, offering to house the boy in his quarters and feed him from Elijah’s own rations. During his time aboard the Fortune's Fate Rikard learned little about sailing, instead studying the Tora under Elijah, and mercantilism and economics under Captain Ulgram. Rikard returned home three years later, having seen much of the Blue Horizon. He tried to repair his relationship with his parents, but met with little success. Eventually, another merchant ship arrived, and Rikard went to view its contents. He was upset to find that the traders were swindling the islanders, offering next to nothing for items he had seen be sold for tidy sums of gold throughout the Horizon. Rikard intervened in one case and negotiated a much better deal for the islander. Rikard developed a reputation after this, quickly becoming the tribe's de facto middleman, handling all merchant dealings and transactions. With each visiting ship, the wealth of the tribe grew, as did Rikard's standing within it. This eventually led to honoring him with a title, and he was deemed "Rikard the Money Man". Rikard earning a title for his mercantile ability rather than his combat prowess did nothing to ease the strained relationship with his father. This building tension would reach its tipping point in Rikard's early twenties, when he disobeyed his father's wishes for Rikard to attend Thrag's alma mater, Barbarian Harvard. To make matters worse, Rikard would attend Barbarian Harvard's bitter rival, Wizard Yale. Thrag banished Rikard from both the island and the tribe. His ties to his home forcibly cut, Rikard the Money Man left Golden Monkey Island and the whole of the Blue Horizon behind him. Upon arriving at Wizard Yale, the registrar asked for his name. "Richard T. Moneyman" was the reply. Time at Wizard Yale Traveling magician Arrival in Andle Upon arriving in Andle, Richard made the acquaintance of Heffa the gnome, whom he accompanied on an errand for Ossimek, the local bartender. Richard split the loot with Heffa completely evenly. Through Heffa, Richard encountered a merry band of adventurers, with whom he has recently taken to traveling, finding them to be excellent meat-shields companions.